Ninja Emblem
by Dragon of Time
Summary: With the rising of an evil treasure, a hero must arise and with a legendary sword, he must strike down that evil. NarutoxFire Emblem, Narutoxharem. Rated M for the usual. Vote for choice people
1. Chapter 1

Dragon of Time: Hey there people

**Dragon of Time: **Hey there people. This is something new that I wanted to try out. If you need to flame this story please make it an actual flame that helps improved the story or don't bother at all. This will also be a harem fic. As of now, Hinata and Kyuubi are in but it will grow from there. Now let the ball roll…

**0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0**

**Prologue and Chapter 1**

A pair of crystal blue eyes opened into an area of supreme darkness. The boy they belonged to looked around himself unable to discern how he got there. All he remembered was the fight against the traitor Mizuki and how after being debriefed by jiji he had gone home and collapsed on his rickety old bed.

…_Naruto…Uzumaki…come…here…_

The whisper sounded to his right. Not knowing what the hell he was doing he began to walk forward. As soon as he reached some point a women fazed into existence before him.

She stood at about 6 feet with long blond hair that ended at her waist. Herr feet were covered in simple black slip-ons while here body was covered in some sort of black robe, shielded in mystery.

"W-who are you?" asked the boy as Naruto.

The women smiled and gentle and loving smile as she said "My name was lost long ago little one. But now a days, I am known as Kami."

Naruto looked at the women in complete shock, always having pictured Kami to be…well…a little more demonic.

The women continued in a serious tone "But now to the reason I have summoned you. The pieces of Lehran's medallion are almost ready to come to the surface once again. It has been nearly 13 millennia since they had seen the world and they must now be allowed to be united."

The blonde boy, now realizing that he only had boxers on, said curiously "Lehran's medallion?"

The women nodded and said "The medallion holds within it a sealed dark god whose only intention was the destruction of the world. Long ago in was shattered into 6 pieces and spread to the far corners of the earth. If ever brought back together the dark god will be released and the world will end."

Naruto looked at Kami in fright as he said "What am I supposed to do, I am a genin for Christ's sake?"

Kami calmed him down with a smile as she said "You are the descendent of the man whom stopped the dark Gods rising once before. The name of the man was Ike, a man of a pure soul, a gentle heart and a will of steel. You will be the one to stop the dark gods revival just as he did. But your human power alone will not be enough. Thus I have given you the power of the ancient raze of Laguz who died out long ago because of a mysterious virus. You will be able to transform into an eagle, crow, dragon, heron, cat, tiger, wolf or lion at will. You also need this."

Putting her hand out, a shining orb of light came into being and grew and expanded to be replaced with a huge sword. At least 4 and a half feet in length, theblade possessed a golden color with a intricate yet simple blue hilt, with the guard extending to the side and slightly curving towards the blade.

"You ancestor Ike wielded this holy blade, Ragnell. It is a blade I blessed long ago. This sword will never dull, break or get damaged in any way unless you face another weapon blessed by me. That will never happen such as the last set was destroyed by me. You must succeed Naruto and I will help you in any way I can. For a start let me take care of you little guest.

Before Naruto could say anything, the sword was placed in his hands; feeling unnaturally lighter then it looked.

"Come here Kyuubi" said Kami to the surrounding darkness.

Just like the women, Kyuubi fazed into being, in all its size and horror. "Yes madam" it said in a guttural voice just pouring with rage and bloodlust.

Kami dropped the little smile she had on her face, replaced by a scowl that made even the Kyuubi shrink in fear as she said "release."

The Kyuubi stood there, staring down at the two before it when something began to happen that not even Naruto could believe. The Kyuubi began to crack and with a loud explosion fell into crystal like pieces. In its place was a small orange cat with a green collar, long green string running down its back. On its feet were some simple sandal like rapping's. Its eyes shone with a unnatural yet beautiful green glow.

The cat walked forward and bowed to Naruto. Before Naruto could say anything he heard crying coming from the cat as it said, in a feminine voce, "I am sorry, Naruto. I have made you life a living hell and because of me you don't have family. Please forgive me."

Naruto looked at the feline as it raised its head, tears running down the fur on its cheeks. He calmly asked, in a very gentle un-Naruto like voice, "What happened?"

The cat began "I was on my way here to Konoha, as commanded by the goddess, to be the guardian of Ike's ancestors. I was told to be there in support and friendship so that they may have the strength to face the trials ahead. But I ran into some fruity, snake like man whom wanted my power to destroy leaf and when I refused he tried to take it by force and from there it all went down hill as I entered into primal rage and the rest is history."

Naruto nodded and the silence the cat only cried harder. Next thing the cat knew, she was being embraced by strong arms and a voice that whispered in her ear "There is nothing to forgive for it was not your fault not stop crying, you're ruining your beautiful fur."

Both separated not noticing the camera that had been taking pictures the entire time.

Kami smiled and said "You will help him master his laguz strength and abilities. You are the best for the Job and you can still do your mission…Leathe."

The orange cat seemed to be covered in particles of Light. As the shine faded, where the once was a cat was now a women, just a little taller then Naruto with orange croppy hair that ended at the base of her skull, sticking out at odd ends. She wore a tight green shirt with a small pair of light orange shorts. On her feet, there were a pair of common sandals, well used by the looks of it. She also had a cat tail and a pair of ears sticking out from her head, coming from under her hair. The hardest art of this event for Naruto was controlling his eyes. The women before him was curved in all the right places. Long sharp and well toned legs, round and firm rear and the most challenging part were the high, perky d-cup chest that just screamed "TOUCH ME!"

Leathe had to give credit to Naruto for not doing anything extremely perverted but she did see the rising blush and could not help but smile.

Kami noticed it as well but did not say anything just hiding it for blackmail.

She then said "All right its time for you to wake up Naruto, you will now when a piece of the medallion is near and all that. Thankfully Leathe here will be help you to control your laguz powers so Good luck."

And with that the female goddess vanished into the darkness, soon followed by Naruto and Leathe.

**CHAPTER 1 STARTS HERE**

Naruto slowly opened his groggy eyes. The suddenly jumped open as he remembered what had just happened.

Sitting up, his hand met some very soft fur. Looking over to his right he saw Leathe in cat form snoozing next to him. Just behind her, leaning against the wall stood Ragnell in all its glory.

Moving as slowly as he could not to wake up the laguz woman, he moved over to the sword and placed his hand on the hilt, pulling it up.

He had to be surprise. He knew that he was strong, with laced, worked out muscle all over his body, but the grand blade would at least need two hands to wield it and here he was doing it with one. He noticed a little note balling from behind the blade and it said: _GET RID OF THE ORAGNE MONSTROSITY!_

Naruto pouted as the message told him to get rid of his favorite clothes. He crumpled up the piece of paper and moved to the closet after replacing the sword. He moved to wards the right side of the compartment, which contained a secret hole in it that held all his emergency set of clothes that were not orange.

Leathe woke up and also remembered the little event in the night with Kami and stretched. Not seeing Naruto in the bed, she caught his sent and followed him into the small closet area. What she saw there would haunt her dreams for a long time to come.

Naruto stood in a blue pair of loose swordsman pants with a tight light blue shirt. His wired muscle stood firm as he buckled on a set of leather straps to his chest. The straps were designed to either hold a sword on his back or on either of his hips. He then put on a set of blue combat boots, as well as some simple steel gray shoulder guards and forearm guards of the same color.

If she had been in human form there would have been such a powerful blush on her face that one would be able to see it more then 40 miles away in the darkest of nights.

Naruto turned back around with the headband on his forehead. He spotted Leathe and asked "How do I look?"

"Fantastic" she purred "And late."

That last note left Naruto in a panic as he rushed out the door, grabbing Ragnell and rushing out the door with Leathe right behind him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Iruka looked at the fresh new genin hanging around the outside of the academy. He had been furious when the Hokage had changed his team organizing to this. A test against a random opponent in the village ninja core and depending on how the genin would do, they would pass the final test into the world of the ninja but the jounin would then select the genin they wanted, expanding existing teams if necessary.

Iruka honestly thought this to be an unnecessary and stupid idea. He looked at the gathering class when a voice he recognized all to well called "Am I late?"

Iruka turned around with a smile and said "No, for…once."

All of the gathered ninja, of all ranks, stared at the newcomer. It was clearly Naruto who no longer wore his orange jumpsuit. What truly got them was the little kitten on Naruto's shoulder.

"What the hell you doing here dobe?" yelled an irate Sasuke Uchiha.

"I passed didn't I" he replied, pointing to the band on his forehead.

Iruka yelled "Enough, now to tell you why you are here."

(INSERT EXPLANATION)

The genin, at least some, had begun to shake in fear. If the andom selection went bad they could be facing jounin or even worse, ANBU.

Iruka had to smirk as the fear of god was slammed into the poor little genin.

"Okay" he began "First is…Naruto Uzumaki vs.….Hokage-sama."

Naruto let his jaw drop, well there went his hiding his new abilities plan.

The hokage stepped forward and smirked, planning on how he was going to give payback to the brat who revealed his ultimate weakness.

Naruto faced the kage across from him and smiled as he said…to the kitten "I think we have to drop the plan."

Many were about to yell at the lunatic when the little kitten leaped from Naruto's shoulder…and grew to her full battle cat size.

The kage looked in shock but it did not end there as Naruto reached behind his back and from behind a gen-jutsu drew an enormous golden sword.

As Iruka had begun the match a moment ago, both the feline and the boy charged with speed that could not be believed by anyone of the on lookers. Before the Hokage could even draw a kunai they were on him making a combo of slashes and jabs with excellent speed and timing that the kage had no maneuvering room.

The on lookers kept staring in shock as Naruto wielded his two handed sword with only one hand and with what seemed to be a practiced grace.

The kage winced but was finally able to move away after an overhead slashed missed him arm by, oh about, 10 mm. Not paying attention and pissed off as hell, he preformed hand seals and said "Dragon Fire Missile Jutsu."

Blowing out of his mouth a flaming streak that speds towards Naruto. All the boy did was stare and blink as Leathe got behind him. Out of the complete darkness of his mind came a phrase that soon flowed on his lips "Ether: Counter slash."

Swinging down his sword, a huge wave of reddish energy swept from the sword, cutting through the dragon like it wasn't even there. To shocked to move, Sarutobi got slammed into the ground by the technique and straight into unconsciousness.

The whole crowd looked in complete shock as money began to change hands from every single jounin and ANBU to one really proud Iruka for his luck. No one wager's against an Uzumaki, not and expect to come out almost completely broke.

As Naruto slowly sheathed his sword, Leathe shrank back into a kitten, they both moved in the direction of the stunned crowd. The council in its entirety was there to observe this new idea of the Hokage's but had not expected the Hokage to be in the first match…and be beaten by a genin no less.

Sasuke, the power hungry gay emo, came forward and said "Give me that sword Dobe."

Naruto looked at the Uchiha bastard and said "Make me jack ass."

Sasuke did not even wait was his hand lashed out…only to be stopped with a show of trying as He could not move said fist held tightly so was he by Naruto. (YODA MOMENT.)

The next thing Sasuke knew was that he was flying and bouncing across the ground for nearly 100 feet as Naruto tossed him aside.

Naruto said in a really cold voice "You ever try to take my sword again Uchiha, I will rip you worthless little head off and shove it so far up your ass you will see your stomach is that clear?"

The whole crowd looked on in shock but then the smiles grew as the sudden cold eyes and sneer vanished to be once more replaced by the old, smiling Naruto. They learned there that moment that you never, ever underestimate Naruto, for in that moment he will hand you the impossible on a silver platter. For all they knew he could transform into a lion and eat you.

He-he, if only they knew…

**0--0--0--0--0--0--0**

**Dragon of Time: **Well here you go, first installment of Ninja emblem. I'll get to the Fire emblem part of it later. So give me your honest opinion etc. If you have to flame me make it credible and I won't mind, much. So see ya later and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon of Time: **Here we go people, its ass kicking time. Sorry it took so long but I have school and all that, it sucks but now I will try and update as fast as I can. Here we go. All character cloths are the same as cannon.

**0---------------------0-----------------------0-----------------------0-------------------------0------------------------0------------------------0-------------------------0-----------------0**

**Chapter 2: **Alondite's return and Laguz revealed.

Naruto sat against the tree, looking in on the field as the rest of the new genin began to show their stuff, mostly getting their asses kicked by supposedly 'randomly' picked opponents. I mean come on, Kiba went against his sister, who for some odd reason was staring at Naruto with a wanting look in her eyes. He kept his guard up, thinking it to be a bad thing to be noticed like this. Several other were staring at him with open lust, women thank god.

Contrary to common belief, Naruto was not a retard; he just acted like that to get away with things. Now, back to the lustful stares. Other then Hana, the women by the name of Anko, Kurenai, Yugao and Hinata just couldn't keep their eyes off the boy.

Anko just wanted him because of the way he looked as well as the feeling she got. He had walked by her on his way off the field and instantly she felt of feeling of protection and as side thing she felt more complete then in a long time.

Kurenai looked to the boy as he sat against the tree, cat on his lap. The cat obviously enjoyed laying there as Naruto scratched it behind the ears and along the spine. She continued to look into the boy's eyes as he stared lovingly at the cat. Kurenai instinctively knew that this boy was not going to break his promises or vows to anyone, no matter the circumstance. She wanted to be included in that, for she had felt the sting of betrayal from her ex, Asuma, found cheating on her. She knew that she would be safe with him.

Yugao admired the boy for his looks as well as his swordsmanship. The man she had been with, Hayate(Spelling), had been a friend since they were little, they both realized that they saw each other like brother and sister more then lovers so they split on good terms. She had been looking for a new man and found the right one upon seeing the changed Naruto. The smile had been what had settled the deal, as no women in her right mind would be able to resist such a beautiful and enchanting smile.

Hinata was nervous. She had not been called up yet so it was rightly placed but even with that she was being too nervous. Why? She was standing near he life long crush Naruto. She wanted to talk to him but she was just too shy. She could just imagine what it would be like to be held in his arms but all his attention was focused on Sakura.

Iruka called out "Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga."

Immediately Hinata began to shake. She was about to run when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata, never stand in fear, for there is nothing to fear but fear itself. Stand strong for only you can do that for yourself and lastly…" She turned around to realize that Naruto was speaking to her "…when we are done here I was wondering if you would like to get some lunch with me?"

Hinata thought that she was dreaming. She stared into his honest blue eyes and saw that he had meant it completely and she, following her heart, answered "Sure."

Naruto smiled, making her stomach do flips, and he said "It's an honor but now you have some ass to kick. Also remember that I am right here, ready to support you if you need anything. Now go out there and show off, for I know your stronger then you pretend to be."

She smiled as he stepped back, not one having heard what had been said. Hinata stepped forward with a sense of courage she had never felt or even had. She felt the eyes of Neji focused on her trying to intimidate her as well as the ones of her bastard of a father.

She stopped about 5 feet away from Neji. Before Iruka could commence the fight Neji said "It is your fate to lose so just give up. I challenge you to the clan heritance."

All the jounin as well as Hinata and Hiashi spread the eyes in shock. The challenge was one of position among the clan, the challenger achieving the position of the one he or she challenged if the challenger managed to win. It was as old as the clan itself.

Neji smirked at Hinata in yet another attempt to intimidate her but it dropped as he realized that it was failing.

"Fine then, if you chose so, I will not hold back" Neji said.

Hinata nodded and said "Neither will I."

Neji dropped into the typical position but Hinata reached behind her and pulled out a scroll. Immediately Hiashi's eyes widened even further as he knew what it held.

Hinata opened it and a huge cloud of smoke covered the field. As the cloud drifted away every one spotted Hinata with a lance in her hand, scroll on the ground. The shaft was of a light blue shade reaching about 7 to 8 feet in length, with what appeared to be a gem installed at its base. The blade was a simple one, a point about a foot long and about 3 inches wide with what appeared to be a piece of steel that led from the place when blade and shaft met extending life an arrow. It was also edged, as the metal that made the tip appeared to be something stronger then steel.

"I have practiced hard to use this cousin, meet Alondite" Hinata said.

Naruto could feel the power coming off that lance. A voice spoke into his mind, Kami's apparently, "_Alondite was the twin of Ragnell. Its previous possessor wielded the blade with great skill. I never destroyed that blesses piece of steel as I felt that it the future it would be needed. Ike had received it after the black knight but after the second conflict knew that the blade was never meant to be wielded to its full potential by him or any of his descendents, so he hid the weapon so only the one destined to wield it would find it. That happened and it has come into the hands of its destined wielder at last."_

Neji charged straight at Hinata with the intent to crush her. He believed that the lance in her hands was useless and not worth while, in the hands of a rookie per say.

He was wrong on many levels, for with a practiced grace, Hinata got under his strike and slammed the butt of the lance into his gut. As he crouched down in pain, Hinata slammed it again on his back, sending him to the ground.

Neji could not move but he whistled. There was a rule to the challenge that one had to fight one on one, but that both could use animals to fight as well. The whistle called to the trained dogs that the clan council had given him to pull this through, it was the signal for them to attack.

Hinata began to walk away as Iruka called the match in her favor, again winning an enormous amount of money, even from the father that had wagered against his daughter.

They all saw the massive dogs that burst from the bush, charging straight at Hinata, teeth bared. Hinata saw them coming but was too shocked to move.

The animals came within 2 feet of the girl and were about to pounce, not staring behind Hinata to see that the plan had hit a small hitch.

The lead dog jumped, ready to rip the girls throat out…but it never saw the massive beast that came around Hinata till it tackled it with the full muscle fury.

A wind began to blow. The dog got up and stared in fear, along with the two and what had stopped them. Every mortal being stared in surprise as well, for there was no way that had just happened.

Standing protectively in front of Hinata, was an enormous lion. It was huge, the top of its head reaching to Iruka's shoulder level. Its orange gold mane swished in the wind as its powerful muscled tensed, ready to react, its tail lay perfectly still.

The blue eyes of the lion squinted when it let out a roar that promised only death to those that ticked him off. The dogs were the smart one as they tucked their tail between their legs and slunk back in out right fear, whining as they went.

Neji slowly got up and scowled at the beast, honestly thinking that because he was a Hyuuga he could scare it. Big failure the boy is.

The lion looked straight into Neji's eyes and said "You play unfairly asshole. Attacking Hinata when she clearly bested is a coward's act. Learn form this Neji and you may one day learn that just because you are a Hyuuga doesn't mean you get every thing you want."

The beast turned back form the ass and stared at the shocked crowd. It suddenly got covered in a bright light and as it faded, there stood Naruto in full form. He turned to Hinata and said "I told you I was there did I not?"

Hinata began to tear up and she jumped into Naruto's outstretched arms, shoving the lance into the ground behind him.

**0------------------------0-------------------------0-------------------------0------------------------0------------------------0--------------------------0-----------------------------------0**

**Dragon of Time: **Well here you go people, hope you like it, again I will try to update as fast as I can and if you have any ways to improve this story, don't hesitate to let me know, so see ya.


End file.
